Deliah
by FreakofMMH
Summary: Summary: Deliah and Shannon had it all until she cheated on him with his best friend. Now Deliah is now dating Jeff Hardy, is her past going to repeat as she feels something for Jeff's best friend? SHANNONxOC CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

Deliah congrats on becoming the newest diva on the smackdown roster. I walk down to the hallway with my headphones in and my head down and run into someone. They knock me down clear on my butt. I look up at them.

Are you okay D? His southern accent is breathtaking.  
I'm fine Shannon i say without looking at him.  
My best friend, Kelly Kelly comes up and clutches onto me. We run in the direction towards the divas locker room.

My god, if i wasn't seeing things, it looked like a certain best friend of mine was flirting with a certain reject i know. she says looking at me.  
No, it's not like that, I've known Shannon forever. We met at his birthday party at hooters. I was a waitress. We did date once but it didn't work out. I cheated on him with Jeff. He hasn't really talked to me since.  
I'm sorry girl she says pulling me into a hug.  
Its alright I say as i hug her back.

We get ready for our match with no other than Shannon. Shannon and I have a romantic storyline going on right now. I want to end it but i cant because he loves torturing me after what i did to him. Kelly and I are dressed in matching ring attire except i have a kayfabe tattoo on my back that is SBM(Shannon Brian Moore). I am wearing pink and green and shes wearing pink and blue. We are wearing sparkly bra-like tops and tights that have our intials on the ass. Mine is D and her is KK, and furry boots. We are the only success female tag team. We walk out and we see Shannon who is in his ring attire. His tight low cut pants and his cowboy hat. We put on our hats. Kelly and I lock our arms and walk in front of Shannon. He sighs. We get right behind the curtain. We unlock our arms and i get next to Shannon. Our music starts. It's Chokechain by 3HO!3. We come out and we crowd loves us. Shannon runs in front of us and holds the ropes for us. Kelly gets in first and I get in facing my butt in front of him. We take off our hats and loose jewelry. We hear SOS and they come out. Kofi Kingston, Maryse and Eve. they do their thing. between the two we are the popular unit. the bell rings and Shannon and i kiss and me and kelly get out of the ring. Shannon and Kofi go Kelly and Maryse. then me and Eve. I have fun beating the crap out of her. Eve tags Kofi and I have to tag Shannon. Shannon gets the upper hand. and gets the pin and we win. We get to the ramp and Shannon kisses me and grabs my hand and we run through the curtain. I grab my hand back and wipe my mouth.

Did you have to make it so believable? I yell at him as I link arms with Kelly and we walk away..

We see Jeff on the way back from the match.  
Jeff! I run to him hugging him. He catches me and plants a huge kiss on me.  
Congrats babe. he hugs me.  
Let me get this stupid fake tattoo off me and we will meet you back at the hotel?  
alright. we kiss and Kelly and I go to the locker room I take a shower and get dressed in my perowhy?gen fitted tee and blue jeans and black high top converses. Kelly and I go the hotel and we find Jeff with his brother Matt, and Shane and Shannon. I go up and kiss Jeff in front of everyone especially in front of Shannon. We go out and party. We get totally smashed and we go back to the hotel and Jeff passes out in Matt's room.  
Goodnight Guys i say as i leave Matt's room.  
I go back to my room, take a shower and change into a pink tank top and black boy shorts. I hear a knock and its Shannon. He comes in and locks the door and shuts the light off. He kisses me and we make out on my bed. He rubs my body up and down. I smile he kisses my stomach and my thighs. He pulls my shorts down and he's surprised that I'm not wearing any underwear. He chuckles and he goes down on me. He licks my clit He sticks his tongue deep inside my pulsating pussy in and out and while using his tongue on my clit, takes two fingers and moves them in and out. I bite my lip as i arch my back because it feels so good. i cant moan because Matt's room is right next mine. I grab the sheets with one hand and grab his beautiful mohawk with other. When I'm at my climax, I pull his hair up and he kisses my body up until he is at my face. We kiss and i unbuckle his belt and pants. I take them off. His cock is stiff with desire. he slides his boxers off and enters me from behind. I couldn't help but moan. I think Matt heard it. He goes in and out so fast.  
Shan! i say as i moan.  
I grab the pillows and cover my mouth as i scream.  
Shannon,I'm gonna cum! He goes faster and faster until i cum and he does a little later. He rest his head on my shoulder. We are both breathing hard. i get to get a bottled water and i grab my shorts and shirt and his boxers. I throw them at him. I pull on my shorts and he puts on his boxers and i lay on the bed. He props his head up with his arm.  
Why do you want everyone to think you hate me? he asks  
Because everyone knows we broke up because i cheated on you.  
How's that gonna work, we have a romantic storyline together.  
I know but Kelly likes you. I love Jeff but not like I love you. I say  
I love you too D, I want us back together. He says looking in my eyes. those wonderful blue-hazel eyes are so beautiful wanting an answer. i sigh.  
Shan, i don't know if i can break Jeff's heart. i tell him looking away.  
he sighs and rubs the top of his head.  
He is going to be hurt anyway if he ever finds out what we've been doing together. He says while he gets up and starts putting on his clothes. I get up and go over to him. He looks at me.  
I'm sorry Shan, i just don't know how to tell him. i say giving him a hug. He gives one back and kisses the top of my head and i walk him to the door and he opens the door.  
I'll see you tomorrow he says  
Yeah bye Shan. i say as he walks away smiling. I smile and i close the door. I get out my phone and text Kelly  
Hey kel, you up?~D`  
Yep wuts ^~kel  
Nothin just had amazing sex ~D  
Wit who thought Jeff was sleep~kel  
He woke up~kel  
k gonna go to bed now~D  
K lata!~kel  
I close my phone and go to bed. The next morning i wake up and decide to go for a run. I put on a sports bra and sweat pants and my Nikes, I put my hair in a ponytail and put a headband on. I grab my phone and IPod. I go out the door when I see Shan talking to Jeff. I walk over to them.  
Hey guys i say looking at Shannon and then quickly at Jeff.  
He kisses me.  
Missed you last night babe he says  
Sorry you had to pass out in Matt's room, I'm going for a run, I'll see you guys later!  
Alright Jeff says hugging me and kissing my forehead.  
Bye Shannon whispers as i go jogging down the hall


	2. Chapter 2

**Shannon P.O.V **  
Got I have to get her back and away from Jeff. i thought watching her jog down the hall. I notice that shes wearing my pants. I smiles to myself.  
Shan, why are you staring at Deliah like that? he asks knocking me out of my trance  
oh nothing just daydreaming, what are we doing until the show? i ask him  
well, i have a radio show and then a Photo shoot and then an interview for a magazine. could you keep Deliah company when she gets back from her run? he asks  
Yeah i could do that. I say  
Jeff looks at his watch.  
I have to go so i'll talk to you later he tells me  
Bye i say as he walks away. I go to my room and I make some calls. I take care of some things. I'm right in front of my room. I text Deliah.  
Hey~Shan  
Hi~D  
Jeff told me to keep u company while hes gone~Shan  
Awesome! I should b back soon~D  
Alright cant wait 2 c u~Shan  
Me either look b-hind u~D

I turn around and shes there  
Hi sexy. she says to me  
Your room? I ask.  
No yours she tells me as she walks in my room. As soon as i close the door she tackles me to the bed and whispers in my ear  
I've been bad Shanny, you gonna punish me? she rubs my cock, I cant help but moan.  
Well, i will have to spank you. I say. I spank her ass, she moans. She looks at me biting her lip, begging for more. I spank her again. I pull her hair.  
Shan fuck me. She gets up and takes off her shoes and slides down her pants,revealing her hot pink thong.  
Get back on the bed. I tell her, as she's getting on the bed, i tell her on all fours. I spank her again and she screams a little too load. I walk over to my bag and get one of my bandanas put it on her mouth.  
Quiet little girl, don't want anyone to hear? as i say that i spank her again and she moans again. Come here. I tell her. She gets off the bed and comes to me. my cock gets harder and i take the bandana off.

You're getting kinky today baby, I love it.

she gives me a hard kiss, I lift her up and throws her on the bed. I get another bandana and tie her hands to the bed posts. I take off her thong and I lick my finger and rub it around her pussy lips. She moans.

You like that baby? I ask her  
Yes Shan I want more, give me more. She tells me.

I stick two fingers in her pussy I finger her for while and then i stick another finger in her ass and she jerks a little bit and she screams in pleasure. I move those fingers and plus rub her clit with my thumb. She loves it and I keep at it until she cums and I take her down and pound into her until i cum.

Her phone rings.  
Hello? She says  
Hey baby what's up?  
Yeah he can do that, I'm all sweaty, I'm going to take a shower and then he'll bring me..  
I love you too.  
bye  
she hangs up and looks at me  
He wants to have lunch with me. She tells me Lets take a shower and you can take me out there.  
Okay.  
she goes to her room and gets some clothes.  
we take a shower together and we get dressed and I take her down to Jeff. We meet up with Jeff and She kisses him. It makes me sick. She should kissing me.  
I'll see you to love birds later. I tell them and I leave.

**Deliah P.O.V **  
I can't believe I did that with Shannon again. I think to myself as Shannon leaves. I look down and theres red marks around my wrists. I look at Jeff and He is staring at me.  
What? I ask him as he is putting his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck. We kiss and we go to lunch.  
**  
Flashback **  
Hey baby he says to me  
We make out right there in front everyone backstage right after he won the hardcore championship.  
I'm so proud of you Shannon. i tell him I kiss him again. He holds the title up above our heads  
end of flashback

How was your day with Shannon? He asks me breaking me out of my flashback.  
Huh? I ask him  
How was your day with the reject? he repeats himself  
It was okay. We just hung out and watched TV.  
it's good that you two are getting along with each other now. He says as i think of Shannon again.  
Maybe we should go. I tell him getting up and sitting on him kissing him, biting his lip, staring in his eyes, thinking of Shannon. How can i hurt this magnificent person? I think to myself. We go back to the room and have sex. It's completely different from sex with Shannon. I need to break up with Jeff so I can be with Shannon.  
I'm gonna go take a walk. I tell him when we are laying there. I get up,get dressed and walk out of the room.

**Shannon POV: **  
i go back to my room and i see D's iPod. I grab it and head over to D's room. Jeff is there. The air is thick with the smell of sex. It makes me sick.  
Hey Nero, where's D?  
Went for a walk. She will be back soon.  
Ok well she left her iPod in my room.  
I hand it to him and he notices that her iPod playlist that she paused it on says "When i think of Shan"  
What's that about? He asks getting mad  
Look Jeff we wanted to tell you a different way.  
Tell me what?  
D and I have been having sex . I tell him  
He is angry.  
Look Jeff, She didn't want to hurt you.  
Tell her your going home and I'll be fine.  
Alright. I'm going to find her.  
He nods and I leave the room.

**Deliah POV: **  
I walk to the beach and I sit on the warm sand and think. When I'm walking back, I see Shannon. He seems troubled. I walk over to him. He looks at me.  
Hey Shan. I say to him  
Hey. He says  
He hugs me. He kisses my forehead.  
What's wrong?  
Nothin, just told Jeff what were doing.  
You told him?  
Yeah.  
Why? I ask him  
I didn't want to lie to him and myself anymore  
What are we going to do?  
I don't know but I'm going home. I'll see you later.  
He kisses me and walks away  
I walk back up to the room and Jeff's gone. Only a note is there

_D,  
I love you but i cant be with you anymore. Not after what you did with Shannon. By the time you get home your stuff will be out of the house. They will be at Shannon's. Matt will take it there. I love you and I hope i will forgive you.  
Jeff __  
_


	3. Chapter 3

I put the note away in my bag and I cry my eyes out. I walk to the arena and I get ready. I'm getting the kayfabe tattoo on my back when Kelly sees me.

Hey D what's up? She asks

I look at her. She sees that I'm hurt.

I need to tell you something Kel.

What hun? She asks

I cheated on Jeff with Shannon.

What?

Yeah and now they are both gone. They went home early.

The three of us have a match tonight. she tells me.

I know, we have to tell Teddy. As i said that, Shannon comes up behind us.

Shan! She screams and they hug

D? he says

I look at him. I give him a weak smile.

When they are done. I get up and i get my cowboy hat on and Kelly goes and gets hers from the locker room. I look up at Shannon.

I thought you left. I tell him

He told me to tell you all that before he left but i couldn't stay away from you. He kisses me. All we hear is aww from all the divas. We look and we smile. He leaves to get ready. Kelly comes up to me and hugs me.

I knew you loved him. I laugh and we head down to catering. We're getting something to eat when Maryse bumps into me.

Excuse me, little girl she says with her irritating french Canadian accent.

What do you againest me Maryse? Is it Shannon? Is it that he doesn't want to be with you?

She is speechless Me and Kelly walk away. We see Shannon waiting for us. He sees me and smiles.

Your girl just told off Maryse. She tells him.

I put my arm around him. He kisses my temple.

We have our match. so lets go. we go to the curtain. I look at Shannon. I smile. Kelly laughs

What? I ask her

You guys are so cute. She tells me. Our music starts and we run out. Shannon holds the ropes down for us. We get on the ropes and throw up the rock bull horns. All i hear is his music. No More Words. He comes down with Maria and Candice Michelle. Jeff looks at me. Shannon puts his arm around me. The bell rings and I kiss Shannon. Kelly and Shannon get out of the ring. I wrestle Maria. I tag in Kelly and Maria tags in Candice Michelle. Kelly attempts a Kelly attempts another pin. Candice gets up and tags Jeff. Kelly tags Shanon. Jeff goes crazy on Shannon. He breaks Shannon open and gets disqualified. I go to Shannon's side and Jeff stands over me.

How can you cheat on me? He yells at me with such rage I've never seen before.

I just look at him and he leaves the ring.

Shannon? I ask him through my tears.

He grabs onto me and kisses me. I help him up and we go back to the locker rooms.

I'll see you in a bit. I tell him we kiss and I shower and get dressed in a pink Gas Chamber Ink trucker hat, my pink tank top and plaid mini skirt, white and red knee high socks and calf high black combat boots. I come out of the Diva's locker room. I see him. I want to cry. He has a gauze bandage on his forehead.

You look hot. He tells me. Just to lighten my mood.

I smile at him. He walks over to me and kisses me, I start crying. He puts his hands on my face making me look at him.

It will be okay, i promise. He tells me.

I look at him. I look right in his eyes. He makes feel so comfortable. We go back to the hotel and we just relax. We are watching TV when i feel a pain in the stomach. I scream in pain. Shannon jumps up.

Baby, are you okay?

No, It hurts so bad. take me to the hospital.

He picks me up and we go to the hospital. We get in the ER and we are waiting and Kelly runs in. She hugs me and the doctor takes me in and Kelly and Shannon stay to fill out my paperwork. I lay down and the doctor checks me out and lifts up my shirt and pushes on my stomach.

Ow...I say through my tears.

Well it seems like you have appendicitis. You going to need surgery immediately.

Could i see my boyfriend before you roll me in please?

Sure what's his name?

Shannon Moore.

Alright I'll go get him.

He leaves and goes and gets him. Shannon walks in.

Hey baby, the doc says you need surgery.

Yeah but its no big deal, i say trying not freak him out.

It is a big deal, they are removing an organ from your body.

I love you.

I love you Deliah, I'll see you when you get out.


	4. Chapter 4

we kiss and the doctor rolls me into surgery. they remove my appendix. they put me in a room with huge windows on the first floor. I'm thinking great my fans can see me suffer. There's a knock at the door. It's Matt.

Welcome to the non-appendix club.

I laugh because i forgot that he had his appendix removed too.

How does it feel? he asks

Feels like i had surgery.

He laughs.

I wont be able to wrestle.

It will be fine. You need to take time off to situate what happened between you and Jeff.

You hate me now dont you?

No its your life.

You do because i did the exact same thing that Amy did to you. I say as i start to cry.

No i dont. You have always loved Shannon and i dont blame you for what you did.

Thanks Matt.

We hug and Shannon walks in.

Hey peeps.

He has flowers for me. He comes and gives me a kiss. He puts the flowers on the table next my bed. Matt leaves and Shannon sits next to me.

Thank you Shan. I tell him while holding his hand

For what?

For being such an awesome boyfriend.

Your welcome.

He kisses me and he holds me until i fall asleep. I get released in the next couple days and we are at the airport. We are waiting for our flight and he hands me a bottle of cold water. I take a couple drinks.

What are we going to do when we get home? I ask him

You are going to move in with me and we live happily ever after. He laughs

I just look at him.,

Um you could move in with me. he says

Yeah i could but you know i have precious. i tell him

Yeah she can move in too.

You know her and Hela dont get along.

they will just will have to. He tells me

we kiss. I smile. We get on our plane and head home. When we get to Raleigh, Matt drives us home. We get to Shannon's house. We go in and i see all my stuff. I dont see Precious. I call Jeff.

What do you want? He says

Where's my dog?

She's our dog i dont want you to have her.

You got me her when my other dog died. You said-

Yes i did but you said you would never do what Amy did to Matt.

Please Jeff give me Precious please? She dont even like you. Your just holding her out of spite.

Your not getting her. He hangs up.

That bastard.

What? He asks

He wont give me her.

Shannon hugs me from behind. I rest my head on his shoulder.

It will be okay. he tell me

We move my stuff in and we go to lunch at Millers. In the next few days, Shannon gets a call from Matt. He has to an episode of The Hardy Show. We eat and we drive to Matt's is there.

Shannon i think it was a bad idea for me to come.

He grabs my hand

No it wasnt D. He kisses me and we walk over to everyone. Jeff just glares at us.

Before there's mud-slinging let's be professional and do this episode. Matt says

I agree I say

They do the episode.

Jeff can I talk to you alone?

I nod and we walk into the woods.

Look Jeff, I'm sorry for what I did but you know we did the same thing to Shannon.

Yeah i know but you should have done this a different way. I do love you you know that but i dont know where we stand after this.

We could be friends like before this happened. I tell him

Yeah we could but im still mad its gonna take some time.

That's to be expected.

We walk back to Matt's house. Matt and Shannon are outside with Lucas. I think of Precious. Shannon hugs me. Jeff leaves and comes back. I hear a bark. I turn around and i see Jeff with Precious.

Thanks Jeff. I say as he hands me my dog. They do another scene and we go home. I'm laying on the bed with our 5 dogs and I hear Shannon talking to someone on the phone. He comes in and gets in bed with me.

Who was that? I ask while pulling precious on my chest.

Oh it was nobody. He says while he pulls me into his chest and I straddle him. He puts his hands on my hips and slides them up my my back and I look down and smile. I love Shannon so much. I can't picture my life without him.

"I love you Shannon"

"I love you too Deliah"

I bend down to kiss him and he grabs me and rolls over and now im on my back. He kisses me all over my body. I bite my lip. I know this time is going to be different. This is going to be the first time that will be just for Shannon. I will never cheat on him again. I love him so much. He makes his way back up my body, making sure I felt his lips on every part of my body. It feels so good...I can barely think straight. I feel his erection through his jeans and my shorts when he gets back to my lips. He slides my shorts and panties down, as he does he kisses where they used to lay. He kisses all the way down to my feet and all the way up until he gets to my pussy. I can feel his hot breath on my lips. Oh Shanny...I manage to gasp out before his lips cover my clit. It feels so amazing. I pull his hair in pleasure and that only drives his tongue into my pussy more. I'm moaning and stratching Shannon and I don't even realize and i've came. I feel him coming up from my pelvic region giving me featherkisses alll the way up to my mouth and he kisses me with such force, I thought I was going to go through the bed.


End file.
